legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
Pillars of Nosgoth
Locations article Mythology article |image=SR2-Environment-PillarsConcept.jpg |caption=The Pillars of Nosgoth in Soul Reaver 2 concepts (by Kory Heinzen). |introduced= Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain (1996) |appearances= Blood Omen Soul Reaver ''Soul Reaver'' comic Soul Reaver 2 Blood Omen 2 Defiance ''Defiance'' comic}} The Pillars of Nosgoth were a landmark, and the focal point of the entire Legacy of Kain fiction: the "mythological and geographical hub" of the series. They have appeared in each game, reaching infinitely into the sky and deep into the earth, and their well-being was inextricably tied to the spiritual and physical health of the land. From their genesis before Nosgoth's recorded history, the nine Pillars were represented by an oligarchy of immortal sorcerers known as the Circle of Nine. Each Pillar, and their respective Guardian, was assigned to a principle: Mind, Dimension, Conflict, Nature, Balance, Energy, Time, States, and Death. The Pillars were corrupted by the machinations of "dark forces" in the [[History preceding Blood Omen|history preceding Blood Omen]], and they later collapsed when the Balance Guardian, Kain, refused to sacrifice himself to restore them in the [[Events of Blood Omen|events of Blood Omen]]. His decision had implications for Ariel, the specter of his murdered predecessor, who was thereafter condemned to haunt the ruined stumps of the Pillars indefinitely. However, the dire ramifications of their fall extended far beyond one individual. As long as they remained unrestored, corruption seeped into the land like a poison; they were inexorably linked to the redemption of Nosgoth. Most of Kain's existence was devoted to seeking out a means of restoring the Pillars, leading to numerous discoveries concerning their origins and purpose. It transpired that they were much more than a human edifice: they had been originally raised by the Ancient vampires, as a weapon of war against the Hylden. The Binding which the Pillars maintained ensured the integrity of the barriers between Nosgoth's Material, Spectral, and Demon Realms. Furthermore, the Elder God lurked in the Subterranean Pillars Chamber beneath their central dais, its tentacles coiled around the nine ancient edifices, and its intentions inscrutable. Profile History The Very Foundation of Nosgoth The Hylden rejected the god of the Ancient vampires and their laws regarding the Wheel of Fate. This ignited a war between the two races, with the Ancient's ultimate goal being to banish the Hylden from their land altogether. The Ancients constructed nine pillars representing the most fundamental elements of their world, and, using their magic, used these Pillars to send and lock away the Hylden in the Demon Realm. As long as the Pillars could adequately be served by the Vampires, the magic would be strong enough to keep them banished. However, on their departure, the Hylden cursed the Ancients with immortality, cutting them off from the Wheel of Fate that demanded their souls be returned to their God and re-spun in the wheel. They also cursed them with sterility, ensuring the extinction of the species and the discontinuation of the magic that preserved the Pillars. The Pillars chose their guardians from birth, and since Vampires were no longer born, new subjects had to be created to sustain the Pillars. Humans were selected by Vampires to be given their dark gift and to serve the Pillars as vampires alongside their masters. The humans eventually rejected the gift and overthrew their superiors, claiming the Pillars for themselves. However, the Pillars could never be adequately served by the humans, and the magic began to weaken, allowing a particularly powerful Hylden to slip through and set into motion a plan to bring down the Pillars altogether. The Hylden Lord, projected his soul through the dimensions and possessed the body of Mortanius, the current Guardian of the Pillar of Death. Using this body, he murdered Ariel, the Guardian of Balance. This in turn drove her lover, Nupraptor - Guardian of the Mind - insane, who then infected the rest of the Circle of Nine with his madness. All of this was calculated carefully by the Hylden before-hand.As the Circle descended into madness, the Pillar's magic faltered and the Binding became weaker. Mortanius, during brief moments of clarity, was able to set in motion a prophecy foretold by the Vampires upon the human rebellion, in which a vampire would one day return the Pillars to the Vampires and thus ensure the binding never fail. He had the nobleman Kain killed and turned into a vampire. Kain was then directed by the ghost of Ariel to murder the remaining Guardians before their madness utterly destroyed Nosgoth. Kain proceeded to do so, and battled Mortanius (it remains unclear whether Kain knew at the time, about Mortanius' possession by Hash'ak'gik). He apparently killed him and Ariel revealed to him the truth of his destiny - that he himself was the final Guardian, the Guardian of Balance, chosen at birth upon Ariel's death to succeed her. Tainted by Nupraptor's madness, as with the rest of the Cirlce, Kain rejected the sacrifice and chose to conquer Nosgoth. In that moment, the Binding failed, and the Pillars collapsed. The Hylden were free to enter Nosgoth and begin wiping out all other species. Some time later, having quashed the Hylden invasion, Kain built the seat of his empire, the Sanctuary of the Clans, around the base of the ruined Pillars in an act of irony, with the central pillar, the Pillar of Balance, as his throne. As Kain matured, he realised the gravity of his destiny, and the effect of his actions, and dedicated himself to restoring the Pillars by altering the time-stream, specifically using the rogue-element and singular variable of Raziel to do so. He learned of his role as the Scion of Balance, who would return the Pillars to the Vampires, and of his destiny to restore the Pillars altogether. However, the journey to do so would be difficult given the corruption he had inherited from the Circle. Usage in-game Design The Pillars represent nine fundamental elements of Nosgoth. Each is served by a Guardian who inherits certain affinities and abilities relating to their given Pillar. For example, Moebius, the human Guardian of Time has the ability to see into and manipulate the time stream. When viewed facing North, their arrangement from West to East is, *'Mind:' (Nupraptor, Original Mind Guardian) *'Dimension:' (Azimuth,Original Dimension Guardian) *'Conflict:' (Malek, Original Conflict Guardian) *'Nature:' (Bane, Original Nature Guardian *'Balance:' (Ariel, Kain, Balance Guardian (Vampire)) *'Energy:' (DeJoule, Original Energy Guardian) *'Time:' (Moebius, Original Time Guardian) *'States:' (Anarcrothe, Original States Guardian) *'Death:' (Mortanius, Original Death Guardian) Development }} Notes According to Daniel Cabuco ,the pillars are indestructible "Just as the Pillars are physically indestructible until their guardian dies (despite the Elder tugging on them for centuries)" Gallery BO-Concept-Art-Circle-of-Nine.jpg|Concept art of the Pillars (BO1). Pillars.jpg|The Corrupted Pillars (BO1) BO1-Render-Miscellaneous-Pillars-Far.png|Far view of the Pillars (BO1) BO1-Render-Miscellaneous-Pillars-Near.png|Close view of the Pillars (BO1) BO1-Render-Pillar-Balance.png|Balance Pillar (BO1) BO1-Render-Pillar-Mind.png|Mind Pillar (BO1) BO1-Render-Pillar-Nature.png|Nature Pillar (BO1) BO1-Render-Pillar-Energy.png|Energy Pillar (BO1) BO1-Render-Pillar-Conflict.png|Conflict Pillar (BO1) BO1-Render-Pillar-Dimension.png|Dimension Pillar (BO1) BO1-Render-Pillar-Time.png|Time Pillars (BO1) BO1-Render-Pillar-States.png|States Pillar (BO1) BO1-Render-Pillar-Death.png|Death Pillar (BO1) Pillars 1.png|Bonus material art of the Pillars of Nosgoth (Soul Reaver 2). Pillars 2.png|Bonus material art of the Pillars of Nosgoth (Soul Reaver 2). Pillars 3.png|Bonus material art of the Pillars of Nosgoth (Soul Reaver 2). Pillars 4.png|Bonus material art of the Pillars of Nosgoth (Soul Reaver 2). Pillars 5.png|Bonus material art of the Pillars of Nosgoth (Soul Reaver 2). Pillars 6.png|Bonus material art of the Pillars of Nosgoth (Soul Reaver 2). Pillars 7.png|Bonus material art of the Pillars of Nosgoth (Soul Reaver 2). Pillars 8.png|Bonus material art of the Pillars of Nosgoth (Soul Reaver 2). Pillars 9.png|Bonus material art of the Pillars of Nosgoth (Soul Reaver 2). Pillars 10.png|Bonus material art of the Pillars of Nosgoth (Soul Reaver 2). Pillars 11.png|Bonus material art of the Pillars of Nosgoth (Soul Reaver 2). Pillars 12.png|Bonus material art of the Pillars of Nosgoth (Soul Reaver 2). Pillars 13.png|Bonus material art of the Pillars of Nosgoth (Soul Reaver 2). Pillars 14.png|Bonus material art of the Pillars of Nosgoth (Soul Reaver 2). Pillars 15.png|Bonus material art of the Pillars of Nosgoth (Soul Reaver 2). Pillars 16.png|Bonus material art of the Pillars of Nosgoth (Soul Reaver 2). Pillars 17.png|Bonus material art of the Pillars of Nosgoth (Soul Reaver 2). SR2 03 1024.jpg|SR2 promotional Wallpaper featuring placeholder symbols SR2 09 1024.jpg|SR2 promotional Wallpaper featuring placeholder symbols SR2 16 1024.jpg|SR2 promotional Wallpaper featuring placeholder symbols File:Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-PillarsOfNosgoth-01.png|Bonus material art of the Pillars' environs (Defiance). File:Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-PillarsOfNosgoth-02.png|Bonus material art of the Pillars' environs (Defiance). File:Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-PillarsOfNosgoth-03.png|Bonus material art of the Pillars' environs (Defiance). File:Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-PillarsOfNosgoth-04.png|Bonus material art of the Pillars' environs (Defiance). File:Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-PillarsOfNosgoth-05.png|Bonus material art of the Pillars' environs (Defiance). File:Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-PillarsOfNosgoth-06.png|Bonus material art of the Pillars' environs (Defiance). SR1-comic-pg5.png|Kain seated at the corrupted Balance Pillar throne in the Sanctuary of the Clans (SR1 comic) Comic 002.jpg|The Sanctuary of the Clans as depicted in Vorgeschicte Legacy of Kain - Defiance p07-08.jpg|The pure pillars in the Defiance comic Defiance11GameStop.jpg|The Collapse of the Pillars in the Defiance comic SR1-Model-Pillars1-SanctuaryOfTheClans-PillarsOfNosgoth.jpg SR2-Model-Vista-Pillars4-Pillars-A1.png SR2-Model-Vista-Pillars4-Pillars-A2.png SR2-Model-Vista-Pillars4-Pillars-B.png SR2-Model-Vista-Pillars4-Pillars-C.png SR2-Model-Vista-Pillars12-Pillars-A.png SR2-Model-Vista-Pillars12-Pillars-B.png SR2-Model-Vista-Pillars12-Pillars-C.png Defiance-Model-Vista-Pillars1a.png See also References Browse Category:Blood Omen 2 Category:Blood Omen Category:Browse Category:Defiance comic Category:Defiance Category:Locations Category:Locations/Blood Omen 2 minor locations Category:Locations/Blood Omen 2 Category:Locations/Blood Omen major locations Category:Locations/Blood Omen Category:Locations/Defiance comic Category:Locations/Defiance major locations Category:Locations/Defiance Category:Locations/Dungeons Category:Locations/Overland Category:Locations/Soul Reaver 2 major locations Category:Locations/Soul Reaver 2 Category:Locations/Soul Reaver comic Category:Locations/Soul Reaver dungeons Category:Locations/Soul Reaver Category:Mythology Category:Soul Reaver 2 Category:Soul Reaver comic Category:Soul Reaver